Vacuous Days
by Giggles the Cat
Summary: It seems as though Isaac nor Carver can ever catch a break as they're force to live their new lives in Equestria as ponies. While Carver see's the opportunity as a second chance for adventure, Isaac finds himself yearning to settle down. Unfortunately, there's no rest for the wicked. Join our heroes as they attempt to survive the madness of everyday life in Equestria and beyond.
1. House Hunting

**I wanted to write something entertaining and fun, so I wrote this. Now that I have a story meant for a solemn and serious tone, I have space to write something completely opposite. I wanted to do something careless and fun, so the best thing I could think to do was drink a glass of water. After my quick rockstar-lifestyle came to an end, I felt a longing to write a story that wasn't trapped in the tracks of a sturdy plot, but rather something enjoyable. I think they're called shots here, but I felt it appropriate to create a story of stories; something different in the Dead Space/ My Little Pony crossover section, while still having meaningful moments and character progression as well. So if you have any fun little ideas for scenarios I could use, please leave a review or a message, and I'll make sure to read them and provide credit. Thank you! (As of 2/16/14, this has been rewritten slightly)**

* * *

So far, the Isaac's day sucked. He groaned as he sunk deeper into his used couch in frustration. He glared daggers at the repo ponies as they carelessly continued to take the engineer's furniture- stripping down his apartment to the bare walls. It seemed as though he and Carver had only arrived over a month or so ago. EMT's had found both their bodies in a large area of debris just outside the Everfree forest. 'Well, at least that bastard's doing fine.' Isaac mused as he turned his attention to Carver that sat left of him on the couch. While Isaac couldn't get a full time job due to the fact that he didn't have his diploma or any proof that he was engineer, he had to take odd jobs enable to provide for himself. However, due to Carver's previous military and combat experience, he was able to easily find a job in his line of work. Isaac gritted his teeth in envy. 'Man, why do I always get the shit-end of the stick?' He bitterly thought while the carefree scarred unicorn next to him gave him a friendly smile. 'Cheeky bastard.' "Thanks for coming over, Carver." The soldier raised his hoof up in a friendly gesture.

"Say no more, it's the least I could do to help." Isaac smiled. The engineer brushed back his thick mane to coop with the fact that he was a soon-to-be-hobo. "By the way, you should get a haircut." Isaac cocked an eyebrow. During the past month, he hadn't had the chance to afford a haircut, nor did he think he really needed it. Both their manes seemed slightly longer in length than Isaac could remember since Tau Volantis, but surely they were thicker.

"It's not like you have buzzcut either." The engineer pointed out. Carver chuckled.

"Anyway, I was talking to some asshole back in the barricades, and someone gave me a list of ponies who are looking for roommates. Granted, most are girls and I doubt many are willing to take an older...stallion in " The engineer glared at the soldier with a deadpan expression. Carver shrugged. "Not to say that you've always been lucky in the past, but hey, you never know." Isaac sighed.

"I guess, you're right, but where-"

"Excuse me sir, but I'm going to need you and your friend to get off that couch." One of the awkward teenaged repo ponies ordered. The engineer exhaled irritably before hopping off the couch on all fours. "Thank you." Isaac squinted his eyes in disbelief as the last of his possessions was taken out the door. "You have until the afternoon to leave the premises. Failure to com-"

"I get it, just leave." Isaac snapped. The teen huffed as the engineer slammed the door. The engineer turned his back to the door before he slide his back against its wooden surface in despair. "Who would have known living in a large city called 'Manehattan' would be so expensive?" Carver stared dumbfounded down at the upset engineer.

"There's an obvious reason why you were evicted from your last apartment, isn't there?" Isaac ignored Carver's remark and shook his head. "Well, look at the bright side, you still have the clothes and RIG on your back." Though Isaac had to configure both their RIGs to work with their new anatomy, they seemed to work just as well as they had before both men awoke as ponies. Even both their kinesis and stasis modules survived and became useable after some modifications. The same couldn't be said for their suits; both suits had been tore to smithereens, and even if the fabric had survived, they could no longer fit their owners' new bodies. As soon as they were able to trot about, the first thing that both comrades wanted was something to hide their exposed bodies. As soon as they had the bits, they had gone shopping in thrift shops located in Manehatten. Isaac had taken favor of a modified pleather jacket, a black shirt, grey cargo pants, and black hoof-coverings for his hind hooves. Carver took a similar approach, but choose a black coat with single red strips down the sleeves along with a black lieutenant cap with a red and blue star on top he had received from being working for his boss. While Isaac still had his apartment, Carver came to visit and had purchased patches for both him and Isaac that resembled their cutie marks: One being the Concordance Extraction Corporation logo, and the other being Earth Gov's. Both stallions the similar color of both mane and coat, Carver's seemed to be more saturated and brighter than that to Isaac's own. The engineer rossed back to his hooves and took a deep breath.

"Alright, where to first?" Carver opened his RIG's menu and searched through his notes. After a minute, the soldier finally had brought up a sizable list of addresses and names. From what Isaac could see behind the transparent holographic list, all address had were similar in city location.

"Well, there's one place that even you could afford." Isaac scowled.

"Asshole."

"It's that town near the Evergreen forest, it's called 'Ponyville'." The engineer face hoofed.

"'Ponyville'?" Carver shrugged.

"I know it sounds dumb, but trust me, it's a nice enough place. You'll like it."

* * *

Due to Carver's connections in the armed forces, he was able to provide Isaac with a one way ticket to Ponyville. After making sure that their RIGs' communicators were still working, Carver waved good-bye to Isaac as he made his way down the old tracks to his future destination. As the train left the hazy smog of the Manehatten and transitioned to the green fields and clear skies of the outskirts, Isaac watched in amusement. From nearby spectating travelers, the engineer seemed as though either he was mentally challenged or intoxicated. Though it was a common sight for most of the residents in Equestria, Isaac had never truly seen anything as lustrous as the carribean-blue skies and majestic grassy hills before in his life. His trance of mother nature's divinity seemed to pass the time rather quickly, and before he knew it, the train came to a steady halt. The orange horizon light shune upon the engineer's face as navigated through his RIG to upload Carver's list. The polished wooden-platform creaked softly as he made his way down to the small train station. According to the clock above the exit, it was already 5:35 PM, Isaac knew it was best to wait before exploring the town more. "Well, here goes nothing." He muttered to himself before heading out to the first house on the list.

* * *

Oddly enough, the first house on Carver's list wasn't a house from what Isaac could tell, but rather it was a business establishment. "'Sugarcube Corner'? Sounds like a strip club." Isaac muttered to himself as he read the from the list out loud. He minimized the RIG's menu before observing the architecture of the building. The giant novelty cupcake on top of the roof along with many desert-themed features among the surface of the structure seemed to scream at the world that it was a bakery. He trotted to entrance and knocked on pink farm-styled door and waited patiently for a few minutes before the upper door pushed forward to reveal a madly grinning pink earth pony. The engineer instinctively trotted backwards away from the over-zealous mare.

"Hi! I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name?" Isaac uneasily squinted his eyes at the strange earth pony.

"I'm Isaac." Pinkie Pie instantly became dumbfounded before falling over laughing. The engineer tapped his front left hoof awkwardly. "Is something wrong?" Isaac waited for Pinkie Pie's laughter to die down before she quickly rose back to her hooves.

"There's nothing wrong, I just never heard of anypony with such a strange name before. So what can I do for you?"

"Do you live here?"

"Of course silly! Well, actually I live upstairs. I pay rent here. But technically, I do live here, which is a strange thing to ask if you think about since I'm a living pony and I'm in here, so I do live in here, and by that logic, if you came inside, you would live here too! That also must mean that all our customers at one point lived here too!" She stated exhaustively. Isaac groaned.

"As fascinating as that is, I would really like to talk to the people who live here." The pink mare thought for a moment and opened to the door.

"Well, I don't know what 'people' are, but two ponies own this establishment. Come inside!" The engineer hesitation was picked up by the pink mare who gave a friendly smile. "It's safe, I promise." The engineer smiled back and trotted inside. The yellow walls and pale mint-green floor felt comforting to the engineer, but the clatter of metal distracted him from the interior's features. "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I brought a friend!" The pink mare called out as she led the engineer toward the kitchen. "Nice clothes by the way; not too many ponies around here wear an entire outfit unless she's going somewhere fancy." There in the warm kitchen was the couple attempting to light their worn oven.

"I told you we should have bought a new one rather than spending the bits on a new register, honey." Mrs. Cake sighed in frustration.

"It made our jobs easier though, sweetie." Mr. Cake remarked as he continued to fumble in his toolbox. "Hello Pinkie Pie." He greeted- not taking his focus off the contents in the toolbox.

"Hi! This is my friend, Isaac!" Mr. Cake paused from rummaging through the box's contents and lifted his sharp chin to see the pegasus. Mrs. Cake smiled uneasily. The engineer uncomforting rubbed his arm as he stood awkwardly next to the smiling mare.

"Erm...Hey." Isaac greeted.

"Hello Isaac, what can we do for you?" Mr. Cake asked warmly.

"I'm here about the ad." The couple became quizzical. "I heard that someone here needed a roommate, and I was wondering if that offer was still on the table." Mrs. Cake realized what he meant and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but that was a while back ago. You see, that was before we had kids." Isaac nodded in a disappointing understandment. "You don't look like you're from these parts; are you a city pony?" Mrs. Cake asked- taking notice of Isaac's clothing.

"Yes, ma'am." Isaac responded. He came closer next to the couple and inspected the oven. "Need help with that, by any chance sir?" Mr. Cake shook his head.

"It's alright, fella, I got this." Mrs. Cake huffed in disbelief.

"Don't listen to this colt. He's 'had this' for about three hours with no results." Mrs. Cake pointed out. "Do you know anything about fixing appliances?" The Isaac nodded.

"I'm pretty handy when it comes to this kind of stuff." Isaac came closer to the stove next to the male baker. "Mind if I have a look sir?" Mr. Cake nodded before throwing his hooves up in defeat as Isaac brought down the toolbox to the floor and began to work on the broken oven.

"Go ahead, but I'm beginning to agree with my wife that this thing's dead. Infact, I-"

"Done." Isaac got back to his hooves and with the flip of a switch, a satisfying puff erupted in the oven. Mr. Cake stood in awe.

"H-How in the world?!" The yellow stallion stared in disbelief through the glass window of the oven at the small flames below.

"The pilot light's thermocouple sheath gave out so the junction fell off. I managed to rig up a makeshift sheath to hold the junction and graded wire back in place." Mr. Cake nodded as though he understood what Isaac meant.

"Whatever you did worked, thanks pal." The baker shook Isaac's hoof in appreciation.

"Thanks to your friend Pinkie Pie, we won't have to close tomorrow!" Mrs. Cake squeed in excitement. The blue baker hugged the engineer. "Oh thank you! Is there anyway my husband and I could do to repay you?"

"I could use some bits in my pocket, actually." Isaac admitted. Mrs. Bake nodded.

"Of course, this is a business after all. Sorry you didn't come here to get what you were looking for, but here's a little something-something for your service." She reached into her apron and pulled out her checkbook. She quickly scribbled in the empty lines before tearing it with her teeth and giving it to the engineer. "Thirty bits should suffice." Isaac looked questioningly at the check. "What's the matter, hun?"

"I'm not really familiar with Equestrian currency; not to sound rude, but is thirty bits a decent amount?"

"Could probably buy you a nice new outfit at Rarity's boutique." Isaac gave her a blank stare- clearly not understanding what that meant. "Well, two bits can buy you a delicious cherry here." The engineer quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, why are cherries so expensive?" Mrs. Cake shrugged.

"That's how much they're in sold in these parts."

"Sounds like a rip off."

"It is." Mrs. Cake chuckled. "Well, I think it's probably best if you find that roommate you were looking for. Come by anytime; any friend of Pinkie Pie is a friend of our's!" Isaac smiled.

"Alrighty, see you guys later." He waved to the couple before having Pinkie Pie escorting him to the door. "Mind helping me with something?"

"Sure! What do you need?" Pinkie Pie asked enthusiastically.

"You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of 'Vinyl Scratch', would you?" Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Sure thing, Isaac! But uh, I think you meant saying 'somepony', not 'someone'." The engineer looked at her confusingly.

"Is there a difference?"

"Of course! You say 'somepony' to be polite!"

"What's if I'm talking to someone other than a pony?"

"Then you use 'someone'." Isaac groaned.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yep!"

* * *

According to the pink mare's messy directions, the engineer finally arrived to what looked a nightclub. Bright blue neon lights radiated through the sky's purple twilight. Isaac clenched his teeth; it was getting late, and soon it would be too late to go look for shelter in town. The two-story building was sleek black, and through the tinted windows could be seen flashing lights of various colors from the interior. Isaac made his way in line and waited. From what the engineer could tell, most ponies were rather young and wore various glowing plastics around their body. "Hey dude, I'm digging the light on your spine!" The voice complimented from behind. Isaac turned around to see a cyan pegasus with rainbow mane and a rather shy yellow pegasus with a flowing pink mane.

"Thanks, I guess?" The moment Isaac turned to face the cyan pegasus, she looked at him questionably.

"Hey, aren't you a little too old to be here?" She asked. Isaac frowned.

"I'm not here to party, I'm here looking to be this...mare's roommate, and according to my list, someo-pony by the name of Vinyl Scratch is interested in one." The cyan pegasus thought for a moment.

"Mind if I check that list? I think I can help you there pally." Isaac nodded as he brought up his RIG's holographic list of names and addresses. Ponies nearby watched in a quick awe before losing interest shortly afterwards. She chuckled. "As fancy as that is, I recognized that list." Isaac quirked an eyebrow.

"How?" She chuckled.

"Because my name's on there." She stuck out her hoof. "The name's Rainbow Dash, most called Dash." She took a closer look at the list. "Yeah, this is was WAY back ago. Where did you get this information from, by the way?"

"A friend, and my name's Isaac. Isaac Clarke." The engineer introduced himself as he shook her outstretched hoof.

"Well Isaac, your friend is a bit late on his Ponyville knowledge."

"I'll make sure to let him know." Before Isaac could turn to leave, he felt a hoof on his shoulder. He turned around to see Rainbow Dash smiling warmly. "You seem like a pretty alright pony, and I think I might know how we can help you.'

"We?" Rainbow Dash nodded.

"Um...hi." Fluttershy pipped in softly.

"Hi." Isaac responded. He turned to face the cyan pegasus with a look of suspicion. "So what's in it for you?" She couldn't help but grin.

"Let's just say you'll owe me one." The engineer frowned.

"Alright, alright. I'll...take a look." Rainbow Dash swooped to his side and rested her arm on top of his neck.

"Trust me, you won't regret it."

* * *

Surprising enough, the single-story white house seemed rather modest and welcoming to the engineer. Isaac peeked through the brown-framed windows and saw the white carpet and wood-panel walls. It was perfect. "So, how is this free again?" He turned to the mahogany door to see the cyan pegasus fumble with the lock with a bobby pin roughly.

"Shut up!" She hushed quietly as she began to become frustrated. "Dumb lock." Fluttershy trotted behind Rainbow Dash and timidly poked the back of her neck.

"Um...Rainbow Dash." The yellow mare addressed quietly.

"What?" The weather mare responded- not taking her eyes off the lock as she did so.

"I found a spare key under the mat." Rainbow Dash quickly tossed the feeble bobby pin in a nearby bush and greedily swiped the key and inserted it into the lock. "Not to be rude Rainbow Dash, but umm, why didn't your friend just give you a spare key?" Rainbow Dash gulped.

"He's uh...out of town, and I guess he was in a rush." Isaac trotted next to the mares and gave the weather mare a skeptical look.

"So he JUST gave you the house?" She nervously nodded.

"I'm giving it to you, aren't I?"

"I still don't see why you are."

"Do you really need a reason?"

"I sort of do." Rainbow Dash held Isaac's hoof and slammed the key flat on top of it. She looked nervously back at Fluttershy then leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"Here's a reason then: The guy who owned this place? Yeah, he's dead. He's name was Fuzzy Slippers, I met him briefly before, but a week later, the poor guy kicked the bucket." Isaac felt moved by the cyan pegasus's integrity of passing the memory of a deceased member of the community.

"I didn't realize that this town kept close ties to each other; that's an honorable thing to do, Dash." She dismissed the engineer's compliment and simply shrugged.

"I just needed another pegasus who's down with helping me loot the stiff's valuables." Isaac's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" She giggled.

"Did you think that I would JUST give a house away? Don't be an idiot, I don't even own this place!" She wiped a cheerful tear away from her eye before pushing open the door. "You can keep the things I don't want, I just wanted some hoofwork to help me carry some stuff to my abode in the sky. What do you say?" Isaac, being a formidable looter himself, agreed.

"Waste not, want not." Rainbow Dash cheered quietly.

"I know you weren't lame!" She patted his shoulder before leaning back away. "Alright gang, mama needs a new flatscreen!"

* * *

"I got to say" Carver chuckled, "I thought I was going to have to pick your sorry ass up tonight." Isaac smirked.

"Well, I got lucky."

"I'll say." Carver trotted to the white and felt himself sink down comfortably in the cushions. "Feels like your old couch."

"Does it? I haven't really had time to test the leftover furniture." Instead of waiting for an answer, the engineer proceeded to hop next to the soldier. He shifted about until he felt comfortable enough for his haunches to sink in well with the white cushion. Carver looked around the rather empty room with concern.

"So, what did that kid leave you with?"

"Anything too heavy to carry; she let me have the couch, bed, sofa, hearth, the kitchen she didn't touch, and whatever was in the basement." Carver held the back-cushion of the couch and pulled himself around to see door across from the entrance.

"Have you checked what's inside the basement?" The engineer nodded.

"Yeah, there's a laundry room with some old board games laying around, not too many things in there to be honest." Carver grinned as he hopped off the couch and traversed across the white carpet to reach the basement door. Isaac, feeling to comfortable to bother getting up, simply turned his head as far back as he could to see what his friend was doing. "Where are you going."

"Nowhere." Carver echoed out from deep within the basement. The engineer sighed.

"Come on man, don't be an asshole."

"Just calm your shit, I'm coming up." After a few minutes, Isaac flinched as a cardboard box was slammed down on the carpet in front of him.

"Christ!" Carver chuckled as he made his way to the box and sat down parallel from the couch. The engineer peered down to see a colorful label that read 'The Game of LIFE'. The pegasus groaned. "They have this shitty game here?" Carver disapprovingly frowned.

"The hell's wrong with you? This is a great game!"

"How the Hell can anypony have fun with a game where you live life in an agonizing two hours of plastic minivans?" The soldier was ready to retort with a comeback, but paused- giving the engineer a query look.

"'Somepony'?" Isaac casually nodded.

"Yeah, I heard some ponies use it, and I thought it would be a more preferable thing to say." Carver simpered.

"Now that's pretty damn stupid; why would they say that instead of 'someone'?"

"They say 'somepony' to be polite." Carver stared back at the engineer, who simply shrugged. "I don't know, that's just what I heard." Carver disregarded Isaac's explanation and focused on setting up on the board. While he did so, Isaac couldn't help but find himself gazing out through a window into the marvelous star-light night. The moonlight illuminated the resting town's roofs and various empty spots.

"Hey Isaac, how'd you get the utilities to work? I thought they shut down these places." The pegasus continued to stare into the beauty of the night- but slightly shifted his head to the unicorn's direction.

"It wasn't too hard, just had to the town hall and fill out a couple forums; the overall process took about an hour or so." Carver nodded as he took out a plastic bag filled with various colors of miniature plastic vans.

"Not to sound rude, but how are you going to afford to keep this place running? Which color do you want to be?" Isaac shook his head.

"I shouldn't be too hard, I'll just have to find a job around here, shouldn't be too hard I imagine. The blue van, by the way."

"Seems like a quaint town; pretty nice place to live if you're into the small town life." Isaac nodded in agreement before plopping down on parral from from Carver. "Didn't 'anypony' want you as a roommate?" Isaac frowned.

"Your list was bullshit; nopony was even interested in renting out a room to me!" The soldier raised his hooves up defensively.

"I told you I got the list from asshole at work, didn't I?" Isaac huffed.

"You still could have asked him where he got his information from."

"Well you're not homeless, right? So stop bitching." Isaac glared at Carver- who returned his attention back to the ready-to-play game of LIFE. "Alright, do you want to start college first, or start career?"

"Career." As the game progressed, the engineer couldn't help but worry about what he would actually do for money. 'Why can't I spin giant novelty piece of plastic and get paid? Stupid lying piece-of-shit board game.' "You know, this game isn't half bad; I take back what I said about it being shitty." Carver grinned.

"Told you LIFE wasn't so bad!" Isaac smiled solemnly.

"Yeah, I guess life's not that bad."


	2. Guess who's coming to dinner (Part One)

**Sorry for the late update, I've been busy lately with my internship with nursing. Not that you care. Anyway, instead of waiting even longer to finish this, I decided to split it apart in a two part segment. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading my story so far, I'll try to update way more often prior to this. **

* * *

Isaac_ shot up out of bed quickly due to the deafening alarm clock to his bedside- the red light flashing as it did so. He groggily held his forehead and struggled to sit upright on his mattress before slamming his right hand down on the blaring alarm. With the alarm off, the engineer stared at the cold metal floor for a few moments before reluctantly getting to his feet. Isaac slowly walked across his metal bedroom, ignoring the blizzard outside his window as he did so, and made his way to the bathroom. He blindly hit the light switch before staring into his sink, which oddly was already filled to the brim in water. Isaac stared blankly into the ripples inside the sink as he heard a quiet formation of whispers beginning to fade quickly away. Something caught the engineer's eye in the corner of the mirror. He gazed up slowly to see friendly smile taking a small drag of a cigarette from the corner of the mouth. "Hey man, had a good rest?" It was a unicorn dressed from head to hoof. The engineer squinted in confusion._

_"Carver?" The unicorn nodded. Carver levitated the cigarette of his mouth to take exhale the smoke into Isaac's face before dropping the used cancer-stick into Isaac's sink._

_"Well, I see you're not a morning person. Anyways, if I were you, I'd wake up right now." The engineer was taken back by his advice._

_"What do you mean? Wake up? Why do you look like that? What's going on!?" Carver snickered, much to Isaac's dismay. "Why is this funny to you!?"_

_"Because those questions don't deserve an answer."_

_"What the hell do you mean!?" Carver shook his head softly._

_"Again, these questions beg for a trivial solution." The engineer's bafflement grew as Carver continued to speak. Irritated._

_"Just tell me what you want, Carver." The unicorn's friendly grin fell into a frown as he leaned in closer to the human and stared deep into Isaac's eyes. The engineer felt an uncomfortable sensation creep up his spine by the eerie silence that surrounded him._

_"It's not that I want, it's what you want."_

_"What do I want?" Carver kept his focus on Isaac as his face broke out into a small smirk._

_"Now that question deserves an answer; an answer that you alone must find." With that said, the unicorn moved away from the engineer and turned around to leave. Isaac stood dumbfounded in front of the mirror as he watched his reflection return into the mirror. He gazed blankly at his wrinkled face and his short graying hair; his heavy bags under his light blue eyes him caused him to cringe along side with his unkempt beard. He reached out cautiously to the the mirror's cold surface. The moment he put his gloved hand on the mirror._

* * *

The engineer awoken drenched in a cold sweat by the sound of glass shattering accompanied by the sound of power tools. "What in the goddamn..." He grumbled to himself as he sat up right on the mattress and leapt toward the ground in a stumble. He fell over and landed against the wooden door with a loud thump that matched the same racket of the alarm clock in his dream. "Sonofa- Oh," He paused from cursing as he looked down to see hooves in place of hands, "I keep forgetting I have these." Not very long after he remembered his lack of hands and feet, the sounds of drilling and sawing died down to a halt.

"I think somepony's still in here!" A burly voice shouted from the other side of the door. The engineer struggled to his hooves and quickly looked for a weapon in the room.

"Well, make sure he or she's okay!" Another burly voice called out. Isaac halted his search and raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'That's an odd thing to say. Also, why would they wonder if I'm doing fine? They must suck at being intruders.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" On impulse, Isaac rolled forward away from the opened door and grabbed for a pair of fuzzy slippers that the previous owner had under his bed. With one slipper raised above his head, Isaac aimed it at the trespasser. Oddly to the engineer, the so called 'trespasser' had on a white construction hat with the signature orange and yellow hazard vest. The brown earth pony held his hooves in front of his face in a defensive position. "Away with your weapon, pally! I ain't here to means ya any harm!" Isaac felt this slipper drop to the ground as he stared confusingly at the middle aged earth pony in front of him who now was cowering on the floor. The engineer approached the pony and held out his hoof.

"I'm sorry, but mind telling me why you're in my house?" Another earth pony with the same work attire stood in the doorway, only it was a mare rather than a stallion.

"According to our boss, no one lives here by law anymore, so she hired my crew and I to destroy this structure to make way for a new library." Isaac scowled at the both workers.

"Well, I have paperwork that proves that I own this house now. Here, I'll go get it; it's in the kitchen." Isaac pushed past the two workers to make his way to the kitchen, but instead was met with the shocking sight of the rest of the house in ruins. Staring in disbelief, the engineer fell to his haunches and shook his head. "Why the hell would you do this?" He whispered quietly under his breath. The constructor mare trotted next to the horrified pegasus.

"Just doing my god-given talent, sir." Isaac slowly looked up to the worker in confusion.

"What do you mean by doin-" The sound of power tools quickly erupted like a band given the cue to play. He quickly got up to his hooves and turned around to see the final walls fall crumble inside of his room. "What the hell!?" The smirk of the cowered earth stallion emerged from the debris and gave the engineer a sly look. Isaac gritted his teeth. The earth mare patted his shoulders carelessly.

"If I were you, I'd get my stuff and start looking for a house you can actually afford, hun." Before Isaac could retaliate against the hard hatted mare, a white sign implanted in his previously owned yard caught his attention.

_'Coming soon: Ponyville's historic library. Paid for and approved by the Twilight Empire.'_'

* * *

"So you've heard of them?" Carver shook his head hastily. Isaac sighed.

"Now's not the best time, Isaac." The engineer's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What do you mean 'Now's not the best time, Isaac'?!" Now's a perfect time to ask for help, you bastard!" The soldier anxiously groaned and fidgeted with his lip. The engineer felt the urge to hit the ex-EarthGov soldier, but could not due to the fact that they were talking through a live video stream implement through their RIGs. "What are you so busy with anyways?" Carver cringed at his question, but quickly attempted to play it cool with shrug.

"You know, I'm busy at work."

"Is that so?" Carver furrowed his brow.

"Yes, why would I lie?"

"Why the hell would be standing outside a dressing room with several dresses on your back?" Before Carver could explain, a loud creak behind the hatted unicorn caused him to tense up and cringe once more.

"Carver, does this black dress make me look like, how did you call that one mare….Oh, a 'bitch'?" Isaac turned his attention to the tall blue mare behind the soldier. Her strange transparent night-sky-mane seemed to overcast the fact that she had both wings and a horn. Though she was wearing a glittering black nylon dress, her flank was exposed and the engineer noticed how her cutie mark covered almost her entire side. She blinked a couple times back at Isaac before smiling. "Is this your friend you were talking about earlier?" Carver said nothing and stared at the ground shamefully to avoid Isaac's judgmental stare. She pushed her next to the soldier and waved in an awkward motion at the holographic screen. "You must be Isaac Clarke! Carver told me all about you; surely he must have told you about me!" Isaac stared motionless for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly.

"Sorry ma'am, he hasn't mentioned anypony in specific." Luna's mouth gaped open.

"Really? I was the one who made the list for you!" She turned her head to the blushing unicorn and glared. "Carver, why haven't you told your friend about me?"

"I just...haven't got around to it." She continued to glare the soldier in silence- adding on to the already uncomfortable tension she was oblivious to.

"C-Could you tell me who you are then?" Isaac asked cautiously. In an instant, she grinned and turned her attention back to the pegasus.

"Of course! I'm Princess Luna, though 'Luna' will work just fine." Isaac's eyes widened in surprise.

"A princess? Wow, that's pretty impressive." She shrugged.

"Well, I was one anyways."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. Well, if you could feel sorry for me a little bit, that would be very appreciated."

"I'll...I'll keep that in mind then." Luna smiled.

"You know Isaac? I like you. How about I send Carver to come escort you back to our...'crib'? I think that's how the kids say it these days We can all talk over a nice meal. How's that sound?" Isaac grinned in delight.

"You don't know how hungry I am right now."

"You're right, I don't!" She snickered to herself, much to the other two's silence. "It's been lovely talking to you Isaac, goodbye for now!" She waved before turning her head down at Carver's holoprojector attached to his jacket. "So, how do I turn this off?" The soldier muttered a 'fuck you' to Isaac's smiling face before reaching to the small grey piece and turning off the video feed.


End file.
